


Uncontrollably You

by thesockmonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: For once, Sehun and Zitao try to take the lead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the Valentine's Advents.

“Do you think the pink fur is too much?” Sehun whispers nervously, biting his lower lip. His eyes sweep over the scene in front of him, lingering on exposed skin and the lazy, content smile that’s settled on Joonmyun’s lips.

Zitao shakes his head. “The pink suits him much better than the red,” Zitao explains.

Sehun isn’t sure, but it’s not a debate he wants to start again. He and Zitao had gone back and forth over the color of the fur-lined cuffs for twenty minutes before Zitao decided on pink and walked off to pay as Sehun put the red ones away.

“I like the pink,” Joonmyun comments from his position on the bed. He looks far too comfortable for a man who is naked, his wrists cuffed to the headboard as his two boyfriends stand at the foot of the bed, staring.

When Zitao and Sehun had gotten together to talk about what they wanted to do for Joonmyun for Valentine’s Day, they’d been so excited at the prospect of letting their boyfriend relax and let them do all the work for once. Joonmyun has always had control, always been the one to make sure they’re taken care of first, and they want to do the same for him. It’s just that now that they’re here, with Joonmyun waiting for them to get to it, Sehun is a little unsure of what to do. Zitao fidgets beside him and they share a look of uncertainty.

“Which one of you wants to suck me off?” Joonmyun asks. “Or do you both want to?”

Sehun’s toes curl at that, and he takes Zitao’s hand, pulling him to the bed with him. Sehun watches as Zitao, naked save for the thin white bow tied around the base of his cock, crawls onto the other side of the bed, his dark eyes trained on Joonmyun’s dick. Sehun keeps his eyes on Zitao’s tongue when it runs over the head of Joonmyun’s cock greedily, his pretty lips stretching around the girth and sliding down.

Sehun feels warm all over, a heady, addicting sense of need taking over as he watches his boyfriends. Joonmyun has his stare on Zitao, but when he turns to look at Sehun, Sehun nearly whimpers. He’s quick to kneel on the bed, reaching out to thread his fingers through Zitao’s hair. Zitao pulls off Joonmyun’s cock; his lips are red and wet, and Sehun wants to taste them, he wants to taste _Joonmyun_ on them.

Zitao’s always been sloppy with blowjobs, and with kissing, and Sehun enjoys it. Zitao’s mouth is hot, his tongue curling easily into Sehun’s mouth. Sehun sucks on it, whines as his own cock hardens more. Their kiss breaks and Zitao is the one now holding Joonmyun’s cock for Sehun. Sehun’s mouth waters as he goes down, eagerly licking up the length before suckling the crown. Joonmyun’s deep groan is his reward, and Sehun wants to hear it again.

Sehun’s always loved the weight of Joonmyun’s cock in his mouth. He’s large enough to make Sehun gag the first few times he takes him to the base, but after that, with his right thumb tucked inside his fist, it goes much easier. Zitao crowds against Sehun, fingers gently running through Sehun’s hair just the way he likes. He moans, the ribbon tied around his own cock - vivid red - suddenly feeling tighter.

“My pretty boys,” Joonmyun compliments, his voice wavering, but filled with affection.

The weight on the bed shifts and Sehun lifts off Joonmyun’s cock to see Zitao settling between Joonmyun’s legs, looking up for permission before he rests Joonmyun’s thighs on his shoulders, lifting his hips off the mattress. Before Zitao can do anything more, Sehun kisses him. Zitao hums into his mouth, smiling.

Sehun gets to watch as Zitao spreads Joonmyun open, strong hands gripped to pale thighs as he buries his face in Joonmyun’s ass. Encouraging moans spill from Joonmyun’s lips and Sehun, Sehun is in love with it all.

“Want your pretty mouth on my cock again,” Joonmyun says, breathless yet commanding.

Tonight is all about Joonmyun letting go of his control, but Sehun finds himself scrambling to obey, _wanting_ to obey. He wastes no time, his fingers wrapped loosely around the base of Joonmyun’s cock as he bobs his head. He hears Zitao eating Joonmyun out, hears the cap pop open on the lube so Zitao can stretch Joonmyun open. Sehun wants to watch, but he doesn’t want to stop touching either.

Joonmyun may have very little physical control, but Sehun feels helpless to his every move, his every word.

“Sehunnie,” Joonmyun croons.

Sehun pulls off Joonmyun’s cock and looks up at him, heart stuttering at the way Joonmyun is gazing at him. His cheeks are pink, and his lips are bitten pinker.

“Are you going to sit on my cock?” Joonmyun asks, his words ending on a gasp as his hips jerk.

Sehun nods, remembering earlier when Zitao had bent Sehun over the sink in the bathroom, making Sehun watch as his slick fingers had opened him up for later. Sehun had nearly come on the cabinet, but Zitao knew his limit, and pulled away just before. Just thinking about it, thinking about the feel of Joonmyun’s cock inside him has Sehun doing all he can to control his impatience. This is about Joonmyun.

“Is that what you want?” Sehun manages to ask. He’s momentarily distracted by Joonmyun’s soft hiss, his lower half shifting as Zitao moves.

Joonmyun hums. “Is that what _you_ want, Zitao?” Joonmyun inquires. “You want to fuck me while Sehun rides me?”

Joonmyun’s leading again, guiding them even if the idea was Sehun’s and Zitao’s - even though they’re the ones who sweet talked their way into getting Joonmyun naked and cuffed to the bed before he figured out what they were up to. But it’s hard not to simply obey Joonmyun. Both Sehun and Zitao have been unable to resist since the night they all met.

Sehun waits for Zitao to push into Joonmyun, finally taking the ribbon off his dick before he sinks in all the way. Zitao lets it drop to the blanket, his hands finding a home on Joonmyun’s thighs. Joonmyun looks blissed out, eyes fluttered closed and mouth open as his quiet noises fill the air.

Zitao takes it slow, and Sehun is transfixed, his eyes glued to where Zitao’s slick cock disappears into Joonmyun over and over. He licks his lips, arousal reaching painful heights as he waits for Joonmyun to adjust. And when Joonmyun finally does, Sehun is over him in an instant, kissing over Joonmyun’s mouth as Zitao does the honors of guiding Joonmyun’s cock into Sehun’s ass for him.

It feels so good, so perfect, and Sehun pushes down on Joonmyun’s cock faster than he should, but he can’t help it. Joonmyun grunts, probably in warning; it’s Zitao’s hand running up Sehun’s back that calms him, and he rocks gently as Zitao’s fingers smooth over his spine.

Now that Sehun has Joonmyun under him, the pleasure written all over his face, he takes advantage of his position. He goes slow, appreciating the slick glide of Joonmyun’s cock, the way it holds him open and fills him just right. He watches as Joonmyun goes tense under him, tugging at the cuffs for a moment before giving up and holding onto the bed frame instead. He uses the leverage to thrust up, and Sehun feels Zitao scramble to catch up behind him, fucking into Joonmyun faster, harder.

Sehun sits up for better leverage, his legs spreading wider. Zitao’s hand crawls around to settle low on his stomach, almost teasing as Sehun bounces on Joonmyun’s cock. He’s been thinking about this all day, been working himself up over the idea so much that it isn’t going to take much for him to come. He just needs to wait for Joonmyun to come first.

Sehun feels Joonmyun’s legs hit against his sides, and he reaches back, hooking Joonmyun’s knees on his arms to keep his legs up and spread for Zitao. It makes it harder to move, but the noises Joonmyun makes are worth it. He’s always been flexible, but they don’t see much of it in bed usually. This is a treat.

Sehun grinds his ass on Joonmyun’s cock, ignoring his need to come in favor of staring at Joonmyun who is close to falling apart. He’s always in control, always held together as he carefully pulls Zitao and Sehun into pieces, only to put them back again, better than before. But now - now, Joonmyun is trembling, his eyes glazed over and sweat soaked hair stuck to his forehead. His hips are bucking upward, and Sehun gets to witness the crash as Joonmyun’s cock pulses in his ass. Sehun clenches around him, rocking as Joonmyun comes and comes and comes. He hears Zitao stuttering out a _fuck_ behind him, and Sehun knows he’s just come too.

It only takes a moment for Zitao’s hand to slide down, fingers tight around the length of Sehun’s cock as he strokes him off. Sehun twitches, moaning as his head falls back to rest on Zitao’s shoulder. He thrusts into Zitao’s slick fist, still squeezing his ass around Joonmyun’s cock.

“Fuck, you look so good,” Joonmyun rasps. “So good for me, both of you. Come on me, Sehun. Come.”

Sehun whimpers when he does, lines of white shooting up Joonmyun’s chest as Zitao milks it from him with every stroke of his hand. Zitao doesn’t let up until Sehun whines, sensitive and sated and thrumming with satisfaction. He knows that in a little while, they’ll all be freshly showered and Joonmyun will order dinner, probably wearing that one white shirt that hangs loose off his shoulders. And they’ll all pile on the couch to end the day with some stupid movie only Zitao will like.

And it’s perfect. Perfect.


End file.
